An organic electroluminescence device (hereinafter, occasionally abbreviated as organic EL device) using an organic substance is highly expected to be used as an inexpensive solid-emitting full-color display device having a large area and has been variously developed. A typical organic EL device includes an emitting layer and a pair of opposing electrodes between which the emitting layer is interposed. When an electric field is applied on both electrodes, electrons are injected from the cathode while holes are injected from the anode. Further, the electrons are recombined with the holes in the emitting layer to generate an excited state. When the excited state is returned to a ground state, energy is emitted as light.
In recent years, various compounds used for forming an organic layer of the organic EL device have been studied in order to improve performance of the organic EL device (Patent Literatures 1 and 4).